List of Sims 2 Total Sims Characters
Total Sims is am American animated comedy series that began airing on YouTube in 2009. The first season, titled Total Sims Island, follows sixteen contestants on a reality show of the same name. They try to win the million dollars by competing in challenges. A second season, titled Total Sims Whodunit, began airing in November 2012, this time following ten returning contestants along with eight new contestants. The third season, Total Sims Boys vs Girls, began in August 2013, and followed ten returning contestants along with ten new contestants. The show's fourth season, Total Sims Death Island, began airing in October 2013, and was the first season to feature an entirely new set of contestants (three returning contestants, later four). The fifth season began airing in February 2014, Total Sims All Stars. The featured contestants from the first four seasons were chosen to compete on the fifth season. More new seasons like Total Sims Pahkitew Island, Up in the Sky, Brains vs Brawns, Sabotage Island, Fairy-tale Island, Jurassic Park, and Battle of the Sexes Island have been introduced for new contestants, plus returning players as well. Total Sims All Stars 3 is an upcoming season coming this fall for any contestants who competed in previous seasons will get to join. Also a new series, Sims Big Brother was made for anyone to join on YouTube featuring all twelve new contestants plus four returning players to compete on the very first season and was aired in August 2015. The second season Sims Big Brother 2 featured 12 more new contestants plus 4 more returning players and was aired in February 2016. The third season Sims Big Brother 3 featured 14 new contestants plus 2 returning players and was aired in July 2016. Fourth and fifth seasons Sims Big Brother 4 and 5 introduced 12 newbies plus 4 returning players and the fourth was aired in October 2016. Fifth season was aired in May 2017. Sixth season Sims Big Brother 6 introduced 12 newbies plus 5 returning players and aired in August 2017. Sims Big Brother 7 All Stars is a brand new season upcoming this fall with returning players. Later on, a spin-off, titled Big Brother, began airing on Episode Interactive, in 2017. Like the original series, Sims Big Brother, it follows contestants of a reality game show, Big Brother. Ten of the contestants from previous seasons compete in the spin-off, in challenges especially head of households and power of veto competitions until 1 house-guest wins $500,000. Main Characters Hosts Jacob "Jakey" Richmond G. Veronica "Ron" TotalDrama Contestants Debuted in ''Total Sims Island'' Alexandra "Alex" Andres "Dre" Antonio "Tony" Brody "Bro" Clothilde "Hilda" Colby "Cole" Daniella "Dani" Evelyn "Evie" Jacob "Jake" Karietana "Karie" Lewis "Lew" Lindsay "Linda" Lucas "Luke" Sophie "Soie" Stella "Ella" Steven "Steph" Debuted in ''Total Sims WhoDunIt'' Benjamin "Benj" Brittany "Britt" Claire "Cici" Draker "Drake" Marina "Nina" Nicola "Nikki" Shane "Shae" Tyson "Ty" Debuted in ''Total Sims Boys vs Girls'' Ainsley "Ansley" Brandon "Don" Hayden "Haydy" James "Jim" Kaire "Kare" Kayla "Kay-Kay" Marshall "Mars" Melissa "Lisa" Ryan "Ry" Talim "Lim" Debuted in ''Total Sims Death Island'' Aaryn "Ryn" Coden "Cody" Darren "Dare" Isabel "Isa" Joshua "Josh" Kayla "Kay" Leanne "Anne" Montgomery "Monty" Victoria "Vicki" Vikram "Vik" Zackary "Zack Zoey "Zoe" Debuted in ''Total Sims Pahkitew Island'' Avery "Ave" Blake "Blay" Brooktini "Brooke" Caleb "Cal" Emily "Emma" Georgiana "Gina" Jesse "James" Karen "Kar" Luis "Lu" Masey "Mase" Rosanna "Rosie" Simon "Sim" Stylianos "Stelios " Xavier "Xavi" Debuted in ''Total Sims Up in the Sky'' Ariel "Ari" Brenda "Ren" Bryan "Bri" Carlotta "Carly" Carmencita "Carmen" Corbinian "Corbin" Derek "Der" Logan "Lo" Reuben "Ben" Samantha "Sam" Debuted in ''Total Sims Brains vs Brawns'' Amber "Ambi" Glean "Glenn" Lincoln "Linny" Meghan "Meg" Michael "Mike" Natalie "Nat" Rebecca "Becky" Richard "Rick" Panagiotakis "Takis" Theresa "Tess" Debuted in ''Total Sims Sabotage Island'' Andrea "Andi" Andrew "Andy" Annabella "Anna" Carlos "Carl" Chantelle "Chantal" Dillon "Dill" Jeffrey "Jeff" Lauren "Ren" Mason "Mase" Matthew "Mateo" Monna "Mona" Susanna "Susie" Debuted in ''Total Sims Fairytale Island'' Albert "Al" Allison "Ally" Amberlyn "Amber" Bella "Bell" Brian "Bri" Bryanna "Bry" Dante "Dan" Jacques "Jack" Jonathan "John" Kimberly "Kim" Maybelle "May" Zendaya "Day" Debuted in ''Total Sims Jurassic Park'' Amelia "Mia" Axle "Ax" Blossom "Blossy" Caroline "Carol" Errett "Ert" Jacob "Jake" Jennifer "Jenny" Kobe "Kobi" Logan "Logie" Lucy "Lu" Lukas "Luke" Michael "Mikey" Parvathi "Parvati" Poof "Poot" Lovato Taniqua "Tani" Turtles "Turles" Yuma "Yumi" Zachary "Zach" Debuted in ''Total Sims Amazing Race'' Alexis "Alex" and Jaden "Jay" Arianna "Ari" Ava "Ave" and Sofia "Soie" Brianna "Bri" and Jonas "Jon" Eric "Rick" and James "Jam" Jamie "Jay" and Leila "Lela" Karolina "Lina" Debuted in ''Total Sims Battle of the Sexes Island'' Benjamin "Benny" Blade "Ade" Jaydee "Jade" Jasmine "Jazz" Jocasta "Jo" Kaycee "KC" Laila "Lala" Markus "Mark" Michael "Mick" Paulie "Paul" Shaniqua "Shani" Thomas "Tom" Yogi "Yog" Debuted in ''Sims Big Brother 1'' Christopher "Chris" Courtney Jacob "Jay" Johnny "John" Julia "Jules" Mikey "Mike" Oliver "Ollie" Rookie "Rook" Sammy "Sam" Shaniqua "Shan" Tonio "Tony" Trevor "Trey" Debuted in ''Sims Big Brother 2'' Andre "DeDe" Anthony "Tony" Ashley "Ash" Crucifixion "Xion" Danielle "Dani" Daniel "Danny" Dean "Dino" Izzet "Izzy" Jonathan "Jon" Lillian "Lilly" Raylie "Ray" Tiffany "Tiff" Debuted in ''Sims Big Brother 3'' Alexander "Alex" Allyson "Ally" Celeste "Cee" Copper "Cop" Jason "Jase" Marcos "Marc" Mimi "Mia" Minerva "Minnie" Paolo "Pao" Sierra "Sisi" Susanne "Susie" Tobias "Toby" Victoria "Vicky" Zackary "Zack" Debuted in ''Sims Big Brother 4'' Ava "Avi" Charles "Chase" Demyx "Dem" Ivana "Ivy" Joseph "Joe" Katharina "Nina" Krista "Kris" Lily "Lil" Salsa "Saul" Sethy "Seth" Skyla "Skye" Wilhelm "Wil" Debuted in ''Sims Big Brother 5'' Antonia "Tony" Mallow Carlita "Carly" Dean "De" Dylan "Dyl" Hannah "Ann" Isaac "Izzy" Jadee "Jade" Kaleb "Kale" Kylie "Ky" Rudolph "Rudy" Sabrina "Sabby" Tyquan "Ty" Debuted in ''Sims Big Brother 6'' Beckeroo "Beck" Brittney "Brit" Coin "Xu" Dalia "Leah" David "Dave" Freddie "Fred" Mackenzie "Mack" Norville "Shaggy" Terrence "Terry" Katrina "Trina" Tristan "Stan" Zoey "Zo" Placements Seasons There are currently fourteen seasons in the Total Sims series that have aired worldwide, with a new season currently in production, which all are listed below. The air dates listed in the table are from the original American airings.